Antara aku dan Mereka
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Pandangan Spain tentang 3 orang yang tinggal di rumahnya. Author ga bisa bikin Summary. Chapter 3 is Updated!
1. The cute Little Boy, Romano

Antara Aku dan Mereka

Spain, South Italy, Belgium and Netherland.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Spain POV. Nothing to say. NB: Lots of Typos! Dan OOC.

Pandangan seorang Spain terhadap 3 orang yang tinggal di rumahnya.

**Antara Aku dan Mereka**

Chapter 1 : The cute little boy, Romano Lovino Vargas.

~X~

Sinar mentari mulai memasuki kamar besarku. Perlahan kukerjapkan mataku sesaat sebelum bangun sepenuhnya. Pagi yang biasa, pikirku. Kuhela nafas yang panjang sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kulihat ia sudah menungguku di samping tempat tidur ini.

"Sarapan"

Katanya datar. Ya, dia adalah Romano, anak imut ini memang tinggal dirumahku yang besar. Aku tersenyum simpul sambil menggandengnya keluar.

Wangi harum tomat mulai terasa sejak kami keluar kamar. Kami berjalan perlahan menuju ruang makan. Aku terus mengandeng tangan anak itu yang sekarang sedang cemberut itu.

Kami memasuki ruang makan. Sudah ada 2 orang disana. Ya, mereka adalah Belgium dan Netherland. Kakak beradik yang manis, pikirku. Segera saja Romano melepaskan gandengannya dan berlari kea rah Belgium. Wanita manis itu memang senang dengan Romano.

Aku duduk dan kami mulai makan bersama. Aku terus memperhatikkan Romano yang duduk makan pizza belepotan saus tomat

_Romano,_

_Kau imut sekali sih? Tidak habis pikir aku.._

_Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Ingat?_

_Mungkin juga tidak…._

_Kau memang masih kecil_

_Kau memang masih muda_

_Tidak seperti-ku, yang perlahan mulai beranjak dewasa._

Kami makan dengan gembira. Terutama Belgium dan Romano yang terus bercanda. Tak habis-habisnya kau memandang mereka berdua. Manis sekali pikirku. Belgium memang ramah terhadap semuanya disini. Ku teguk sedikit teh yang masih hangat di gelasku itu.

_Romano,_

_Sehangat itu kah hubunganmu dengan Belgium?_

_Seperti teh yang kuminum saat ini_

_Atau adakah suatu perasaan lain?_

_Perasaan yang tidak pernah kau gambarkan_

_Bahkan katakan_

_Kepada-ku maupun Belgium?_

_Apakah kau menganggapnya kakak-mu?_

_Atau sepupu-mu?_

_Atau sesuatu yang lain?_

_Yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan?_

Selesai makan, kami berpisah. Melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Netherland melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku tebal itu. Sementara Belgium terlihat menggambar bersama Romano. AKu hanya duduk. Di dekat perapian. Memandangi mereka. Memandangi daerah kekuasaan ku itu.

_Romano,_

_Sekilas kulihat gambarmu_

_Ku lihat seseorang pemuda_

_Dengan rambut coklat._

_Apakah itu aku?_

_Oh,_

_Kau menambahkan gambar lagi._

_Satu gambar seorang anak kecil, berambut coklat juga_

_Apakah itu kamu?_

_Apakah itu lukisan kita berdua?_

_Tanganmu tidak berhenti rupanya_

_Kulihat kau menggambar lagi_

_Seorang wanita berambut pirang._

_Apakah itu Belgium?_

_Kau mewarnaninya dengan perlahan._

_Kulihat Belgium tersenyum kearahmu_

_Kau angkat gambar itu_

_Dan kini kulihat dengan jelas._

_Gambar kita bertiga, bergandeng tangan._

Aku tersenyum pelan. Masih memandangi kedua orang itu.

_Romano,_

_Aku selalu ingin membimbingmu_

_Menuntunmu_

_Menjadi Negara besar,_

_Menjadi Negara kuat._

_Akankah kita berjalan berdampingan?_

_Akankah kau terus ada dalam genggamanku?_

_Kuingin memberimu setangkai bunga,_

_Bunga mawar jingga,_

_Agar kita bersahabat_

_Selamanya…_

Hari ini, seharian ini, aku mendapat pandangan aneh dari Romano yang tampaknya sadar aku perhatikan.

* * *

Selesai! Maaf Jelek, review Please :D

Next Chap: The Fair Maiden, Belgium.


	2. The Fair maiden, Belgium

Antara Aku dan Mereka

Spain, South Italy, Belgium and Netherlands.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. Plus PeterPan punya Disney. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Spain POV. Nothing to say. NB: Lots of Typos! Dan OOC.

* * *

Pandangan seorang Spain terhadap 3 orang yang tinggal di rumahnya.

**Antara Aku dan Mereka**

Chapter 2 : The fair Maiden, Belgium.

~X~

Malam yang indah pikirku. Ku buka sedikit jendela di pojok ruangan. Berusaha menikmati dinginnya angin malam. Langit sudah gelap. Namun, cerah. Kubayangkan seandainya diriku adalah seorang peterpan yang melayang terbang dengan bebas di angkasa luas bersama Wendy. Pasti asik, dengan bada berlumuran Pixie dust, kami terbang. Tapi tunggu, siapa yang akan menemaniku? Maksudku, siapa wendy-ku?

Ditengah lamunanku yang aneh, aku merasakan seseorang di belakangku.

"Spain-san? Belum tidur? Sudah hampir tengah malam"

Aku menengok kebelakang. Rupanya Belgium sudah berdiri disana. Mengenakan pakaian tidur longgar yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Aku terpaku sesaat, terpaku padanya.

"Eng.. Spain-san?"

Aku tersadar.

"Eh, iya. Belum mengantuk, kau sendiri?"

Belgium menatapku sesaat. Dan tersenyum.

"Sama, aku mau mebaca buku dulu"

Ia mengambil sebuah buku, lalu membacanya di sofa. Aku duduk juga. Memandanginya. Memandangi daerah kekusaanku itu.

_Belgium,_

_Mengapa kau begitu cantik?_

_Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai saat ini_

_Aku jarang sekali memperhatikanmu_

_Memperhatikan mata hijau-mu yang indah_

_Atau bahkan rambut pirangmu yang bercahaya_

Aku terdiam. Masih terus menatap dirinya. Buku yang dibacanya itu, sepertinya punya Netherlands. Buku tua yang tebal. Entah apa isinya. Tak pernah kubayangkan diriku membaca buku setebal itu.

_Belgium,_

_Sedekat itu kah kau dengan Netherlands?_

_Aku tau dia kakak-mu_

_Kakak yang kau cintai_

_Kakak yang membenci diriku_

_Entah apa alasannya,_

_Kalian selalu bersama,_

_Kalian saling melindungi,_

_Kaliam saling mengerti,_

_Oh Belgium,_

_Pernahkah kau berfikir? _

_Mempunyai seseorang untuk dicintai, selain kakak tercinta-mu?_

Malam semakin larut. Udara dingin mulai terasa. Aku merapatkan mantel tidurku. Udara sedingin ini tidak bagus pikirku. Apalagi intuk anak kecil dan seorang perempuan. Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang kearah Romano, pria kecil yang sering bersama dengan Belgium.

_Belgium,_

_Ada apakah antara kau dengan romano?_

_Dengan Lovi, kalau boleh kupanggil dia begitu._

_Kalian begitu dekat,_

_Kalian begitu akrab,_

_Kalian begitu manis,_

_Belgie, izinkan aku memanggilmu begitu._

_Panggilan yang manis,_

_Untuk orang seperti dirimu._

_Oh, langit malam…_

_Berikan diriku kekuatan_

_Aku-ku dapat mengajaknya terbang_

_Terbang menuju angkasa luas_

_Berpetualang ke seluruh dunia,_

_Melihat berbagai keajaiban_

_Yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya._

_Oh, langit malam…_

_Biarkanlah aku dekat dengan dirinya_

_Biarkanlah Susana ini terus berlanjut_

_Biarkanlah kami saling memandang_

_Tidak hanya dengan mata,_

_Namun juga dengan hati…_

_Biarkanlah kami berdua,_

_Menjadi seperti PeterPan dan wendy_

_Yg selalu bahagia bersama._

_Oh, Belgie…_

_Akankah aku memiliki-mu?_

_Negara yang kaya, Negara penuh makanan enak…_

_Agar kita kuat,_

_Agar Spanyol semakin luas, semakin dikenal_

_Mengalahkan seluruh dunia dalam pimpinanku_

_Kekusaan-ku._

_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu,_

_Menikmati waffle hangat buatanmu,_

_Menjadikkan-mu, Lovino, dan Netherlands di bawah kekuasaanku_

_Ingin ku berikan kau setangkai bunga,_

_Bunga Tulip merah, seperti yang selalu kakak-mu bawa._

_Yang mempunyai arti yang dalam,_

_Yang mungkin takkan pernah kauduga._

Kulihat Belgium tertidur di sofa itu. Dengan buku di tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum memandanginya.

* * *

Selesai! Maaf jelek :D

Next Chap : The cold-hearted, Netherlands.


	3. The Coldhearted, Netherlands

Antara Aku dan Mereka

Spain, South Italy, Belgium and Netherlands.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. Plus PeterPan punya Disney. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Spain POV. Nothing to say. NB: Lots of Typos! Dan OOC.

Pandangan seorang Spain terhadap 3 orang yang tinggal di rumahnya.

**Antara Aku dan Mereka**

Chapter 3 : The Cold-hearted, Netherlands.

~X~

Siang yang cerah. Langit terlihat biru terang. Angin mulai berhembus dengat hangat. Melewati kepalaku. Menerbangkan sedikit rambutku. Aku berdiri di luar. Di kebun tepatnya. Kebun rumah ku itu, penuh dengan bunga. Bunga tulip. Ya, kebun-ku ini telah disulap oleh kakak seorang Belgium menjadi kebun bunga.

Aku berjalan di antara bunga-bunga indah itu. Bunga khas Netherlands. Berbagai macam jenis dan warna hidup di sana. Perlahan semilir angin musim panas menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Menerpa wajahku yang kini dihiasi dengan senyum.

Perlahan aku menunduk. Berusaha lebih dekat dengan bunga-bunga itu. Berharap bisa mendapatkan satu untuk kuberikan pada Belgium. Aku bangkit berdiri. Meneruskan acara jalan-jalanku ke tengah kebun.

Tampak Netherlands sedang duduk disana. Di sebuah gazebo tengah kebun. Membaca Koran ditemani secangkir kopi dan waffles. Aha! Buatan Belgium pasti. Aku mendekatinya.

Netherlands tampak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Menggangu-ku saja"

Katanya sembari menjauh. Terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Memang, dia memang membenciku. Entah apa alasannya. Yang pasti aku belum tahu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan duduk agak jauh darinya.

_Netherlands,_

_Apakah kau membenciku?_

_Apakah yang telah kuperbuat padamu?_

_Sebegitukah perasaanmu padaku?_

_Akankah kita terus begini?_

_Akankah kita terus membenci?_

Pandangan ku teralih oleh waffle di piring-nya. Waffles dengan es krim dan buah orange itu terlihat menggoda. Walau sudah dimakan separuh, tetap saja kurasakkan air liur-ku mulai menetes. Ku rasakkan Netherlands mulai memandangku dingin. Melihat waffle itu, pikiranku perlahan melayang kearah Belgium.

_Netherlands,_

_Apakah kau menyayangi saudaramu begitu dalam?_

_Ataukah sebaliknya?_

_Ataukah kau membencinya?_

_Apakah kau sedang memakai topeng sekarang?_

_Entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu,_

_Aku tidak pernah tau_

_Tidak pernah menyadarinya_

Kulihat Netherlands mulai menghabiskan waffles di piring itu dan beranjak pergi. Mungkin tidak betah dengan kehadiranku. Aku tersenyum kecut. Memang menyebalkan di benci. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Tampaknya Netherlands menuju alat-alat kebun-nya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Ia tampak sayang sekali pada bunga0bunga tulip indah itu.

_Netherlands,_

_Mengapa kau begitu menyukai bunga-bunga itu?_

_Adakah seseorang dihati?_

_Adakah seorang special?_

Aku mulai memperhatikkan bunga-bunga itu. Memang indah pikirku. Netherlands merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Bunga-bunga indah itu terlihat bagaikan permadani di atas tanah.

_Netherlands,_

_Apakah kau mau bergabung denganku?_

_Bergabung dengan Spanyol?_

_Menjadi Negara kuat_

_Tak terkalahkan_

_Dengan hamparan bunga di negaranya_

_Dengan berbagai macam kekuatan_

_Bersamamu, Belgie dan Lovi_

_Mungkinkah kita bersatu?_

_Mungkinkah kita Berjaya?_

_Atau mungkinkah tiada kata "kita"?_

_Mungkinkah kita akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri?_

_Aku tidak tahu,_

_Tidak mau lebih tepatnya._

_Sedingin itukah hatimu?_

_Sebenci itukah dirimu?_

_Kepada-ku, seorang Negara di belahan Eropa_

_Seperti mu,_

_Seperti Lovi,_

_Seperti Belgie…_

_Kau tahu?_

_Seperti yang lainnya_

_Aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu_

_Setangkai bunga,_

_Bunga mawar berwarna Pink_

_Berharap kita bisa menjadi teman sejati_

_Mungkin kau akan membalasku,_

_Memberikanku bunga mawar juga_

_Namun berwarnya hitam,_

_Untuk seorang musuh._

_Seperti diriku…._

Perlahan aku terdidur dalam lamunanku di gazebo di kebun itu.

Selesai! Maaf jelek! Review Please! :D

Tee-hee! Di fic ini rupanya banyak bertebaran bunga! hahahhahah


End file.
